One case, one more step together
by Africancharm
Summary: One case leads our partners to make a huge change to their lives.


**Another fluffy story for you all. This idea has been floating around in my head for too long so I thought it best to write it down. Thank you everybody who has been reading my stories I have had some great reviews!**

Soft warming rays of morning sunlight shone through the hotel window casting an eternal glow on the couple occupying the room. Booth lay on a large king-size bed opposite the window. The room was tastefully decorated and offered a sense of comfort they needed away from home. A pair of suitcases lay open on the floor alongside the bed, one completely empty, its contents neatly stored away within the furniture provided. The other contrasting completely, some of its contents still lay in the case whilst others were randomly strewn across the room. These cases reflected the contrast of the partners personalities habits and beliefs.

They were here on business, a case that required them to leave their homes and investigate the murder of a middle aged couple who had been brutally murdered in her own home. It was a case that brought back a lot of memories and conflicting emotions within them as they had solved a case similar to this but the outcome would have an entirely different outcome.

A soft gurgling sound of content penetrated the sleepy silence of the room, the noise emitting from the beautiful infant that lay across Booths chest. Bones lay on her side facing Booth and the gurgling girl. Her name was Alessandra, _the defender, or helper of mankind_ she was only ten months old and was found in an upstairs room of the home of the murder victims a week ago. The only sound that passed her lips for days following her rescue where strong wails of discomfort and confusion missing the comforting presence, smell and familiar face of her parents.

After their last case with an orphaned child, with Andy both partners had bonded with the little girl instantly. The idea of having to give the child into the foster system tugged at Booths heart as much as it did Brennans. There was no loving family or friends to entrust the care of her to this time. Images of Andy constantly seeped into their minds throughout the case driving them to bring justice and find out why somebody would be sick enough to kill her parents whilst she lay screaming in her cot.

"Hey Bones, look she's laughing at your bed hair!" he said whilst smiling down at the now seemingly content girl.

"More like she's laughing at the drool on your chin," she teased back. As if to prove Brennans point Alessandra reach a choppy hand towards Booths mouth grasping his bottom lip and giving it a pull.

This brought forth an eruption of laughter from them the laughter mixing with the babbling from Alessandra who was now happily chomping her feet.

Brennan clutched at her stomach as if to try to stop her laughter, head tilted back auburn hair splaying out across the pillow her laughter died down to the odd chortle. To an outsider the scene they portrayed would be of a happy family spending a pleasant morning in bed. This however was not the case, both partners where making the most of what could be their last few hours with Alessandra

A contemplative sigh passed her lips as all sense of humour left the room and the air dampened with tension. It was then she spoke of what had been on their minds from the beginning of the case.

"You know that we are going to have to …." she paused as if saying the words out loud would somehow make what they had to do all the more real.

Sensing her discomfort Booth linked his fingers with hers in a comforting gesture and supported Alessandras back with the hand gently stroking her youthful skin as if needing to feel connected to them both whilst he admitted out loud what Brennan could not.

" Say goodbye to her… I know Bones, I know how much you hate the system, if there was anything I could do to change the fact I would, in a _heartbeat_ Bones." In the depth of his familiar gaze she could see that this was tearing him up inside as much as it was her.

It had been just over a year since they had taken their first steps into a personal relationship, scared and unsure at first they had come to develop a personal relationship as strong if not stronger than their professional one. They shared everything, including a home together. Although this case had hit them hard and the issues they were facing over this small infant who had woven herself so deeply into the tapestry of their hearts had caused her to reconsidered some of her deep founded beliefs in having children and she new if she voiced them to Booth before she was completely sure in her decision would have a profound and possibly hugely detrimental affect on their relationship.

Which is why this was one thing she needed to keep from him, after thinking of nothing but this for the last week she was sure Booth must have noticed a change in her and was letting her work through her thoughts until she was ready to voice her thoughts. That along with many other thoughts and rational choices had made her decision for her.

"Booth?" Something in his eyes shifted and his body tensed causing Alessandra to squirm sensing the shift of the mood in the room.

"Yeah, Bones?" he asked expectantly.

"Do you….would you…when you say anything…" taking a deep breath she uttered something that made his jaw drop in complete surprise.

"What do you think about adopting Alessandra." from the look on his face she rushed on "I mean I know our jobs may be an issue and I know you said your fine just having Parker but I look at you with her, how you bonded so instantly and I have too. I think we could really make a difference to her life and _I _want to , just…just… say _something _please_!" _her rant causing her to take in much needed oxygen.

"Pinch me." Complete confusion replaced the anxious look that had marred her face.

"Why?" she asked hesitantly. _Is this one of those moments where I think he means something literally and its just some sort of saying?._

"Pinch me! Because I don't believe what I'm hearing, I just… we talked … you know? And I accepted the fact that we might never… and now…your trying to kill me with happiness right? That's what your doing!" A look she couldn't decipher was etched across his face.

"What does that mean? Is that a yes?" she asked hesitantly.

His face was a blur as he kissed her passionately expressing his complete and utter joy of what she was asking him.

"God Bones….I think I can't possibly love you any more and then you…." is shock and overwhelming emotions prevent him from continuing.

"So we're really going to do this?"

"Yes, you here that Alessandra? Where going to be you new family," he whispered to Alessandra who was now being lulled to sleep by Booths gentle heartbeat.

Brennan relaxed back into the pillows looking at was hopefully to be the beginnings of her family and realised how lucky she was because now she had, two defenders of mankind.

**I would to know what you guys think, so please leave a review if you have time!**


End file.
